fairy mischief and mistletoe
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: england is hosting a christmas party and the fairies want england and america to share a chirstmas magic kiss. just fluffy and cute
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe contest

Merry Christmas I love you

Usuk and gerlux

By NAMIHATAKE6

"come on guys we have to hurry be for mister England sees what we are up too" urged the tiny pink fairy as several of England's imaginary friends hauled around mistletoe and hung it in places all over the nations house.

This year they would succeed in getting England and America to share a kiss, but not just any kiss a kiss full of Christmas magic. Everyone knows Christmas magic is the most powerful there is. The mythical creature got the last of it hung and disappeared just as England walked in with a bundle in his arms.

This year England was hosting the Christmas party and he had only a few more hours until the rude nations would show up. He only considered those who showed early to be rude, others who arrived on time we just fine. Sitting the bag down the blonde nation started digging around in his bag and pulled out several items and went about decorating with some help from sealand.

The English man ran about preparing the house and despite the anger it caused him he called for help from his little sister holly, who was more than happy to help cook for Christmas, and by cook I mean she did it all and barricaded England from the kitchen. While holly cooked England went to his room to change into something. This year it was a costume Christmas party so every nation would be showing up in some sort of Christmas themed outfit. England had hand sewed his. Mostly people would show as skanky dressed elves *coughfrancecough* but England wanted something special so he spent the past three months sewing a snow spirit costume and it had turned out perfectly.

Stripping down to his boxers England grabbed the pants which where a soft and gentle shade of blue and pulled them on. The fabric was mad out of a light material so when he walked the fabric swished gracefully around his ankles. He then pulled on the white boots to match. He grabbed the white undershirt and tugged it on quickly before tucking it into his pants along with the powder blue top. The top was made of gossamer and was practically see through. He then reached for the ruffled and primed long sleeve over shirt. It would remind one of a very loose and big pirate shirt. In all fairness he had taken one of his old pirate shirts and dyed and altered it. Then came the dark midnight blue vest and icy white neck scarf. He had hand embroidered the scarf with silk, a task that took nearly three weeks.

He turned to look in the full length mirror and nodded approvingly at what he saw, now he needed the makeup and other touches that he couldn't do himself, luckily he had some one for that. No sooner had he picked up his cell had a knock on his bedroom door sounded.

"Who is it?" he called and received a giggle and a sigh. "It's me England I 'ave come t 'help you vith your makeup." The female voice belonged to one of the prettiest nations he knew.

He strode over in even steps and let the dainty German woman in. "thank god you are here Luxembourg I need to hurry." The Englishman greeted the brunette woman. She too had hand made her costume. She was wearing a long white and blue dress in what could best be described as a wedding dress style. The dress had several petty coats and must have been a bitch to put on. She had started n hers two weeks after the last Christmas party. She was going as a snow fairy and she looked every bit the part, her head had a half veil with silvers and blues running through it her hair styled and frosted with what England assumed was a temporary white hair spray.

"Arthur I need your help with one thing though" she said and turned n the back of her dress where the massive blue bow was supposed to rest was an empty spot in her hand she held the bow. "Can you stitch this back on? Italy went snooping and accidently ripped it off."

The Englishman grabbed his sewing stuff and before they knew it was back on. "Ok now ve get you finished." She dragged him over to the vanity and started applying a white shimmer powder to his face adding some blue shadow to his eyes and silver liner. She frosted his hair with her white hair spray and add some glitter in as well, by the time she was done he looked like he was pale as freshly driven snow, he made Prussia look tanned.

When the two were done England checked the clock, an hour left. "So lux you and Germany where to come together yes? Is he here now?" England asked the pixie like woman who shook her head sending her tight curls bouncing. "Nein, Italy couldn't find his way into his costume and because Germany is the ever knight in shining armor he stayed behind to help Italy and Japan leaving me to come on my own." She said sounding a tad bitter and knowing her the way England did Germany would have a handful if he didn't show soon, as the saying goes hell hath no fury like a woman playing second fiddle.

Luxembourg was gentle and kind and a true lady most of the time but she was not one you wanted to keep waiting. England chuckled. "Do you know who all is coming as who?" he inquired.

She paused and thought a moment, "Germany is coming as Jack Frost, Italy and Japan is reindeer, Russia is father winter, America is the abominable snowman, and I think Belgium and Netherlands are coming as elves. I'm not sure on the others." She informed running through her check list.

"Please tell me France will be clothed decently this year." England all but whined.

"Yes he is coming as I believe as him in a blue suit." she smiled.

He sighed in relief and the two went down stairs to find holly setting out the food, she was dressed a misses clause. The three of them set to work and they were ready as the clock chimed 7:00.

Guests started to arrive and the party instantly became a smash when they realize there was no risk of death by food. People were merry and laughed and the mood was peaceful and bright. America had arrived with matt one an abominable snow man the other a snow man. America instantly smiled when he saw England dressed the way he was.

"Hey British dude I love your costume bro you make it yourself?" he asked around a hunk of fruit cake.

"I did in fact yes" he beamed and puffed out his chest with pride.

"I think it looks really good on you Arthur." Alfred added and smiled with a hint of a blush

"You have been drinking?" England asked taking notice of America's sudden color change.

"No haven't had any yet." He confirmed and shifted awkwardly when the music came on, and Italy declared a couples dance off. He grabbed at Germany only to be forehead smacked and stopped by Luxembourg. "Back off he's mine" she warned and everyone took one step away from the angry woman.

Italy smiled at Sicily. "Dance with me Bella?" he bowed and took her hand and the two reindeer danced to holly jolly Christmas.

When they finished people clapped and cheered. This continued on until the song silent night came on sang in German. Germany bowed to Luxembourg and offered his hand, she took it and they danced slowly and everyone in the room could feel the love they shared. By the time the song finished Germany had picked her up and they shared a gentle kiss at the end, before Germany set her down and blushed like a school girl.

Jingle bell rock came on and America nearly shot through the roof. "Iggy iggy come on dance with me." America dragged him to the dance floor forcing him to dance.

England quickly got into it and they were laughing everyone cheered and several joined in and soon everyone in the room was dancing the fun was sucking them in. when the song ended everyone clapped and laughed then the party continued on.

Around midnight people started to leave and soon the only people left where America England and holly that drank so much she was blacked out in the bathtub with Wales sleeping comfortably on top of her. To the Englishman's invisible friends dismay England never stood under mistletoe with America, many people got caught but not England.

As a last resort the pink fairy gathered the group and took one branch of mistletoe and she flew over to where America and England where laughing and chatting. She coughed and grabbed England's attention. When he looked up and spotted it he swore.

"Oh damnit all!" he screeched

"What's wrong?" America looked up and spotted it and grinned "dude you hung mistletoe"

"No it must have been holly or the fairies." He sighed "I guess I have to kiss you now."

America blushed and frowned when he heard the reluctance in England's voice.

"Look England if you don't want to kiss me that's fine I understand." America sounded sad

"What if I wanted to?" he said kinda nervous of America's reaction. England had just enough champagne to be looser and open about things not drunk buzzed.

"I would be happy because I really really wanna kiss you." He admitted and looked down to England.

The two stared at each other in a moment suspended in time and as if in slow motion the two moved in and gently and ever so softly their lips met. England closed his eyes enjoying the moment and America pulled him closer, and as the two nations kissed the fairies and others cheered.

"Hey England? Merry Christmas, I love you" America said and pecked England's lips once more

"Merry Christmas America and I love you too." He smiled and rested his head on America's broad heroic chest.


	2. Chapter 2

OK GUYS IM REALLY SORRY BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORY UNTIL LATE AUGUST EARLY SEPTEMBER.

MY CAT SHATTERED THE SCREEN ON MY PERSONAL LAPTOP AND NOW I CANNOT USE IT AT ALL.

I HAVE UPDATES FOR BABY BREATHE AND WORKING ON EMO AND THE PUNK IDEAS

I ALSO SPAWNED A NEW IDEA FOR A USUK GERLUX STORY BASED AROUND PIRATES.

MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES GUYS AND I WILL POST THEM AS SOON AS I GET THEM BETA'D AND GET MY NEW LAPTOP

AGAIN IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MORE BUT MY DEPRESSION SUCKS THE CREATIVITY OUTTA ME SOMETIMES.

THANK YOU FOR YOUE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS

LOVE YOU ALWAYS

LUXEMBOURG


End file.
